


Day 9: Tortured by the Sound of running Water (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [9]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Artorias is helping, Broken Bones, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Ornstein is pee shy, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, male omorashi, pee shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!It should be a quick and easy mission, but of course something had to go wrong and now the Dragon Slayer has to wait for help as he is unable to move. And of course he had neglected his privy break before they left.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker & Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Day 9: Tortured by the Sound of running Water (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> The scenario for this was super clear for me from the start. I love to write Ornstein and Artorias, they have such a great dynamic ^^
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Alright, we will depart soon so if anyone needs a privy break before we leave, speak up now.”, Artorias shouted to the squad of silver knights and as soon as he had finished his sentence, Ornstein felt a small need in his bladder. When had he relieved himself the last time? After he had woken up and that had been a good six hours ago. It didn't surprise him that he needed to go again now. 

However, none of the silver knights had raised their hand and Ornstein felt far too awkward being the only one admitting to his need, especially as their captain and especially with how uncomfortable he was about other people knowing about him needing the privy. So he didn't say anything. They had to walk for around two hours, that was more than enough for Ornstein to hold the contents of his bladder. He could find an outhouse and relieve himself once they had arrived at the village that was terrorized by the dragon they were send to hunt down. 

“Nobody? Great, than let's go.”, Artorias shouted and the group was off. 

They way to the village wasn't too bad at first. Ornstein was aware of the need in his bladder but he was able to ignore it well enough to not act suspicious. On the way, he and Artorias talked a bit about their strategy. 

“The archer's are going to aim at its wings and I will steer it to the ground and weaken it with my lightning.”, Ornstein said. 

“On the ground, I will lead the infantry to take down the dragon once it isn't airborne anymore.”, Artorias added. 

“Exactly. And I will stay around should it manage to fly again, so that it won't have any chance to make a getaway.”, Ornstein concluded. 

“This should be easy.”, Artorias said. “We fought bigger threats.” 

“That is probably why only you, me and around fifteen silver knights got send.”, Ornstein said. “But don't get too cocky, it is still a dragon and can easily roast each and any of us. Don't let your guard down.” Ornstein shouted the last sentence over to the silver knights who gave him a hearty response. 

Once the village came in sight Ornstein had to admit, that he couldn't ignore his bladder anymore. It must have been eight hours until he had emptied it the last time and it certainly wanted to get some release. He still stood straight, as the dragon slayer he couldn't show any weaknesses but already was looking for signs for an outhouse he could use, hopefully nobody would notice his absence, before he would come back to the group and then get to the village superiors to talk about the dragon. 

However, this plan got completely cancelled when the group noticed that the dragon had chosen that its time for the next attack on the village had to be right at this very same moment. 

“Oh damn.”, Artorias cursed and bellowed a few orders to the silver knights behind him who already nocked javelins into their bows. “Ornstein!”, Artorias shouted and he nodded. His bladder had to wait until later. It was a good thing that Ornstein was used to hold for long periods of time. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but he wouldn't wet himself. He still was looking forward being able to use an outhouse though. 

As soon as the first javelins had pierced the dragon's wings and it shrieked in pain Ornstein took a run-up and leaped on the dragon's back. Ugh, this movement wasn't good for his bladder, because on the landing Ornstein felt a sharp pang going through his abdomen, his body threatening to lose a few drops. Oh, come on, surely he wasn't that desperate yet!

While it was only a distraction for one second, it was enough for Ornstein to not be able to bore his spear right into the dragon's neck but slightly deeper, more between the shoulders and because of that, the dragon shrieked in pain another time and attempted to roll over, to get rid of the unwanted rider. 

Ornstein, aware of his mistake, quickly grabbed his spear in an attempt to pull it out and stab it into the neck but once he had yanked it out, the dragon made a sharp turn and Ornstein, still holding on his weapon, was flying through the air. 

Of course for him it wouldn't be a problem to land on his feet, the battle in the air was his speciality, but unfortunately they were in the woods and so Ornstein managed to get tangled in some tree branches before he fell on the ground with a thud and heard a rather sickening crunch as a sharp pain went through his left leg. 

Oh crap, that sounded and felt like a break. Pulling himself up, wincing in pain, Ornstein looked up at the dragon to see another wave of javelins hit it and it landed on the ground with a thunderous thud. 

“It's up to you now, Artorias...”, Ornstein said, easing himself in a sitting position against a tree as he waited and occasionally glanced over to the woods in an attempt to see the battle. 

With Ornstein now out of commission, his bladder came full force back to his mind and he winced again, this time not because of the injury, but because of how desperate he had become in the meantime. Maybe, just maybe, he had waited a little too long and with the adrenaline leaving his body, his bladder was failing to realize why it should keep holding. 

What made it even worse was, that Ornstein constantly could heard the splatter of water and when he turned his head he saw that he had landed right next to a small stream. Great. It would take the group around Artorias a good while to slay the dragon and then they had to find him and get him back into the village. He wouldn't get any relief soon, even worse, he couldn't move and had to be tortured by the splashing of water, which sounded too much like someone relieving themselves. 

Easing his breathing, Ornstein tried to take off his mind of his bladder and concentrating on the sounds and sightings of the battle. 

Gladly Artorias seemed to have the situation under control. While Ornstein hadn't managed to hurt the dragon as severe as he wanted, his attack still had severely weakened it and he could see how more javelins pierced the wings of the dragon, making it impossible for it to fly up. Ornstein cringed when he saw the dragon inhale, knowing that it would breathe fire but Artorias managed to use his shield to create a barrier around the silver knights and thus everybody made it out safe. 

It took the infantry a good twenty minutes before the dragon finally collapsed and didn't move anymore, but they made it. Ornstein smiled to himself. Maybe soon the dragon slayer wasn't needed anymore. 

That... actually was a rather scary thought so Ornstein tried to focus on something else and his bladder came full front back on his mind when he heard the splashing of water next to him. How much would he have liked to grind his legs together but it wasn't possible with one of them broken and unable to move. He at least could loosen his armour a little, that would take pressure of his abdomen. 

Once Ornstein had lessened the pressure of his armour he could hear how someone came through the undergrowth and soon Artorias came into view. 

“There you are, Ornstein. Thank the gods, you don't seem to be hurt too bad. But you can't stand, right?”, he said. 

“No.”, Ornstein admitted, shaking his head. “Leg must be broken. Heard it crack.” He gestured at his left leg. “Watched the battle from here. Good job.” 

“It would have been an even quicker job with you around a while longer.”, Artorias grinned at him. “We should get you back to the village to patch up your leg. But I am surprised. It isn't like you to make such a mistake.” 

“I... got distracted...”, Ornstein admitted, averting his gaze from Artorias, staring at the water and quickly turned his head around to not have to see it anymore. “Just... get me back into the village quick, I want to get this injury taken care of.” 

Of course that wasn't the main reason. Ornstein really wanted to relieve himself now. Artorias, however, didn't made a move. 

“Ornstein.”, he started. “You have to pee, don't you?” 

Ornstein winced, not because of the injury or his bladder, but because how easily Artorias saw through him. “...Is it that obvious?” 

“Not really, but you just admitted it to me.”, Artorias said. “There were some subtle things like your armour is loosened around your stomach and you were uncomfortable looking at water. How long did you already need to go?” 

“Since we left...”, Ornstein more whispered. 

“...Haven't I asked everyone if they had taken their privy break?”, Artorias said, his gaze darkening. “Why didn't you take your chance?”

“Because...”, Ornstein brought out between clenched teeth, “...because I felt awkward, alright?! I didn't want to be the only one... and especially not as their captain.” 

“Especially as their captain you should teach them to not torture themselves.”, Artorias said. 

“Can you cut the lessons and get me back to the village already? I really need to go and the water isn't making it much better.”, Ornstein complained, patience running out. 

Artorias put his sword on the ground and simply said: “No.” 

“Artorias, what the...?”, Ornstein stared at his friend in disbelief. 

“We will need a good twenty minutes or longer to get you back to the village in this state and before you can use an outhouse you will have to get treated. It will be around another hour before you can relieve yourself.” 

“I can hold it that long.”, Ornstein said. It was the truth. It would be highly uncomfortable, but he would be able to hold it in and if only through sheer will. 

“I don't doubt that, but I simply refuse to let you torture yourself when you can pee right here.”, Artorias pointed at the stream next to Ornstein. 

“Artorias, no.”, Ornstein said. “I don't want to do this. It isn't the right place.” 

“You rather torture yourself than to just let loose in nature with nobody around.”, Artorias said. 

“At the moment I can't even stand on my own.”, Ornstein said. “And even if you help me, I am really uncomfortable going when someone else is around.” 

“I won't look.”, Artorias promised.

“Still...”, Ornstein said, lowly groaning as he felt the pressure in his bladder. Artorias wouldn't help him back to the village anytime soon. It felt like he wouldn't have another choice. 

“Fine, I'll try!”, he said. 

“See, that's the spirit.”, Artorias grinned and finally helped Ornstein up. 

Once he had secured an arm around Ornstein he turned him to the stream. “Do you need help with getting rid of your armour?”, he asked. 

“I can do it on my own. And the less you talk to me the better.”, Ornstein answered, already being petrified. Why had he agreed to this?

Artorias gave him a simply nod and then stared into the distance, it even felt like he completely spaced out. Ornstein hoped that it would give him enough privacy to get his aching bladder to empty itself out. 

With a few handgrips the armour around his crotch was gone and he slowly pulled himself out, aiming at the stream. 

And... nothing happened. Of course. Ornstein knew this would be the case. He never had managed to let loose when someone was around. 

“This isn't working...”, Ornstein complained. 

“Ornstein, you need to relax.”, Artorias said. “Close your eyes, pretend that I am not here, pretend that nobody is there. Pretend that you are using the privy in the castle.”

“I... I will try...”, Ornstein said and closed his eyes. And even though he felt the dull ache in his bladder he still couldn't get a stream going. 

“I am too nervous...”, he complained, more to himself, opening his eyes again. He didn't knew if Artorias heard him because the wolf knight wasn't saying anything. Ornstein was half aware that the wolf knight was still supporting him from the hand of his shoulder. 

Damn, how could he relax himself? Artorias would probably let him stand there forever if he didn't manage to relieve himself. 

Ornstein took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He needed to blend everything out. As he tried to get into a meditative state, he noticed the sounds of the stream. The water that had tortured him earlier. 

That... that could work. Ornstein concentrated on these sounds. Took them in with his whole mind. And... it worked as he realized that a soft stream was hitting the water. 

It felt feeble but at least it was something. Maybe Ornstein would manage to empty his bladder out like this, even when it would take several minutes. His bladder wasn't too happy with it though and he still felt a dull ache. His body wasn't very content with the puny relief it got. 

Ornstein took another deep breath. Relax, he just needed to relax. He concentrated on the sounds of the streaming water again and imagined a waterfall in front of his inner eye. This seemed to work because it finally got him going and he felt how the torrent in his bladder got released in a long, abundant stream that noisily hit the water. 

Ornstein breathed out in relief as he waited for his bladder to push out every single drop of urine that it had stored. He was sure that it took his body over a minute until the stream finally ceased and only a few trickles came out anymore. 

“See, that wasn't so bad.”, Artorias said, making Ornstein wince, he had completely forgotten that the wolf knight had been there. 

“I still would have felt more comfortable doing this at an outhouse.”, Ornstein said, suddenly aware that while Artorias had not looked he must have heard everything and it made him incredibly flustered. 

“The important thing is that you are feeling better now.”, Artorias said. Ornstein was aware that he still had himself pulled out and quickly got his pants back up, face flushed deeply red. 

“Can we just go back to the village now?”, Ornstein complained. 

“Of course. It is time for this leg of yours to get fixed.”, Artorias smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon for Ornstein to have heavily shy bladder syndrome and also resenting it greatly to go anywhere then a proper privy or outhouse. You can ask Artorias just how many close calls Ornstein had just because he was refusing to just pee in the woods.
> 
> Please don't be shy with commenting. I have anon commenting enabled, if it makes you feel more secure ^^


End file.
